edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run Ed Run/Script
was starring at tree confused. In Ed's House, Eddy was laughing histerically while watching Edd blow up baloons, very poorly. Eddy: "'Call a doctor, Double D! You're killing me!" continues laughing as Edd tries blowing up another balloon. '''Edd: '"Enlighten me, Eddy. Why are we inflating balloons at 7' o clock in the morning?" 'Eddy: "'To strecth our pockets, what else? They got to be the size of sleeping bags if we're going to clean off at the Jawbreaker Factory! puts up a sign that says "shhh lecture". 'Edd: '"I hope this isn't a repeat at last year's field trip, where I just take notes, while you and Ed get up to your usual skymarking." 'Eddy: 'knocking balloons off of Edd's hand "Well don't blame me. I didn't write this script." fails to blow up another balloon leaving Eddy laughing again. ---- at the living room, Sarah was dipping toast in egg yolk in front of Ed, how was drooling and sitting like a dog, with his eyebow on his butt acting like a tail. 'Sarah: '"Here comes the dipped egg express, big brother! 'Ed: '''Choo! Choo! leaps up and eats the toast off of Sarah's hand, and Jimmy approaches with a steamy hot bus monitor tag sleeve, and puts it on Ed. '''Jimmy: '"Here you go, Ed. and Jimmy have those goody looks on thier faces, while giving him a massage. 'Sarah: '"So, Ed, since you're the bus monitor and all, then you get to pick where to sit on the field trip today and all, and since I'm your cuddly wuddly baby sister-" 'Eddy: '"Hold it!" approaches "We need those front seats, so we ''get dibs on the jawbreakers first! Right, Ed?" '''Ed: '"What?" walks away with Ed 'Sarah: "'So, fishface thinks he can the front seats, huh?" '''Jimmy: '''But Sarah, how are we get around Eddy? He's such a slippery weasle. whispers something in Jimmy's ear "Sarah, that's so devilish... I love it!" had an evil face ---- checks his watch and the time is 7:30. '''Edd:"Gentlemen, the bus taking us to the Jawbreaker Factory is scheduled is depart at 7:45am precisly." was helping Edd blowing the balloons ans giving them to Eddy, who shoving them in his pockets. Eddy: '"Alright, alright. Give off my back. '''Sarah: '"Ed! Help me! rushes outside to look for Sarah, who is secretly hiding in the bushes, with Jimmy on the roofing holding a light blue painted sidewalk block over Ed. 'Ed: '"Baby sister? Where are you? Are you ok? Big brother will save y-" drops the sidewalk block on Ed's head, causing him to have a really big bump. Sarah comes out of the bushes with small dryer lint over her head. 'Sarah: 'injured "Oh Ed! It just... it just... "faints" with Ed holding her. fell like weight from above. 'Ed: '"Fell?" notices a paint can with Sarah quickly got up and kicks it away and makes Ed look up in the sky and at a broken pieces of the sidewalk block.. 'Sarah: '"Fell! The sky you idiot! It's falling!" 'Ed: '"The sky... is falling?! covers his head with his jacket. '''Sarah:"Ed, promise me you'll stay in the house where it's safe. GOT IT?!!" Ed: '"I promise o brave little one. Ed insisde will stay." was right behind him '''Edd: '"Um Ed, is everything alright? looks up in the the sky along with Edd 'Ed: '"AAAGGHHH!!" rushes back in the house while raming Edd. ---- 'Eddy: '"That better be " I'm getting ready" noises I hear in there! Slackers. pops all the baloons in his pockets with a fork, and examines his strecthed pocket by covering the refridgerator I'll be able to cram a zillion jawbreakers in here!" comes backs frightened and jumping around like crazy. 'Ed: '"Duck! Hide! Retreat! The sky is falling! THE SKY IS FALLING, EDDY!!" It hit me on the head. It did." '''Eddy:"You're probably just growing a brain, lumpy". puts two ice cube crates and a rubber glove over his bump. Edd: '"Ed, by the looks of your cranium swelling, I'm sure I should believe in something more ceptional than the sky maybe falling on your head." '''Eddy: '"Pockets. Pockets. We're going to be late!" 'Edd: 'shoving a baloon in his pocket "Ed, as long as a baloon floats with weightless air, so is the sky. Weightless yes? floats up to the ceiling thanks to the baloon Curse this small structure body." 'Eddy: '"Field trip, here I come!" '''Edd: climbing down "Wait for us Eddy. Hurry, Ed." conintues to watch the sky nervously. ---- Johnny got his head stuck in the hole of the tree from the begging. Johnny: '"Boy, I sure hope we don't miss the field trip, Plank. Eddy and Edd walking by Oh! Hey, Eddy! Can you help me and Plank?" '''Eddy: '"Cost you a quater, Johnny. Ed, get him down." moves to grab Eddy and Edd while holding on the house, and moving the house back to where it is. '''Eddy: "HEY! What are you doing?!" shoves the Eddy and Edd into a fort he made himslef. Ed: "The sky is falling, Eddy! My doom room will protect us! We are safe. tosses cards towards Eddy and Edd. Go fish? Perhaps some tasty rations! There's enough to last us for three lives-the refridgerator and freezer to find it empty. Go fish?" bursted opened the door. Eddy: "You'll playing fishes with my foot if we miss this field trip! Ed: '"You can't eat jawbreakers if the sky kills you, Eddy!" closes the doors on Eddy's hands in pain. '''Eddy: '"Yeowch! Get out of there you-" 'Edd: '"Eddy, please! notices the time is 7:43 The only time we have a chance to make this scheduled bus departure is if we play aong with his dileriam of his! sarcasticly Eddy, Sarah has certainly been outside for quite sometime. Could it be that this "scruvy sky" has found it's next victim?" busted out his and doom room and rushes outside with a fry pan over his head and takes Edd and Eddy with him. '''Ed: "Aaahh! Ed is coming little one!" Eddy: '"And we're off! '''Edd: 'grabbing Eddy's strected out pockets "My apologies, Eddy. But despreate times, come to desperate measures! There's no time waste!" Quickly, pass me that fan please. goes inside the garage. ---- was unknowable destroying property while looking for Sarah such as, tearing apart a mailbox, roughly opening a sewer lid and tossing a car on someone's house. '''Ed: "Sarah? Sarah! Sarah?" and Eddy were riding on a fan powered wheelbarrel ride. Edd takes Ed's frying pan, to lure him to the wagon with two frying pans and a tennis racket over them. Edd: '"Quick, Ed! Board our tactical resuce vehical! These sky repelers will protect us from cosmo's competant. hands Ed an empty milk carton with a wooden statlite taped to it. Ed, will you take your sister's radar and tell what's her location?" '''Ed: '"Full deck! Pull up your bridges! Save and serve was drown arrow on the carton Oh! Oh! It says Sarah is that a way, buckos!" and Jimmy got on the bus and took the front seats. Johnny gets on the bus with the piece of the tree stuck on his head. 'Jonny: '"Well what do you know... we get the bumby back seats, buddy!" the Eds got towards the hus, it was leaving. 'Eddy: '"Hey! They didn't wait for us! tries shouting at the driver Hold on!" whistles, then then blows a horn yet the bus didn't stop. '''Sarah: (teasing): "I'll be sure to save you some jawbreakers... not!" Ed: '"There she is, guys! Double D do something!" made the fan go faster and soon enough they caught up to the bus. Eddy extends his arm and uses it like rope to grab on the back of the bus. '''Eddy: "'Yeehaw!" and Jimmy were relaxing on the bus. 'Sarah: '"My teeth are aching already, Jimmy!" 'Jimmy: '"I love jawbreakers, Sarah! opens up the back door of the bus, and crawls up as he body extends. He passes Jonny. 'Jonny: '"Bet yah, Eddy." 'Eddy: '"Idiot." made it to Sarah and Jimmy Aha! faints. Sarah hangs on to her seat. 'Sarah: '"This seat's mine!" 'Eddy: '"Is that so? Oh Mr. Bus Monitor!" walks over Eddy and places a frying pan over Sarah and a racket over Jimmy. '''Ed: "Have no fear, Ed is here little ones! Here, protect yoursleves under thse force shields and-" and Ed get pulled back to vehicale and crashed the fan, leaving them strandend in the middle of the road. Edd: '"Ed! Status report!" '''Ed: '"It's stuck, Double D! Got it!" the fan spinned really fast causing the Eds to fly in the air and even make Edd's hat inflate, but also the wheels of the wheelbarrel broke and sparks fly on the roah as they go really fast and about to crash into the bus. 'Edd: '"Too fast! Too fast! We're going to colide!" they actually flew over the bus, and Eddy opens the window to where Sarah seats. 'Sarah: '"Get him, Jimmy!" 'Eddy: '"Why you little!" [Eddy was fighting over the seats with Sarah and Jimmy causing the bus tilt a little, then Edd saw the Jawbreaker Factory. 'Eddy: '"Suckers!" grabbed the seats out of the bus but acciedently let go causing the Eds to fly too high. '''Eddy: "I GOT THEM GUYS! I GOT THE FRONT SEATS!" Eddy: '"EDDY! WE'RE BEING PROPELLED INTO OUTER SPACE!! '''The Eds: '"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!! Eds were flying higher and higher until they crashed into the sky. The sky started to crack. '''Edd: "We hit the sky!? pause This is impossible!" piece from the sky falls off Eddy: '"Ed was right! The sky ''is ''falling!" '''Ed: '''Thank you, very much." '''Eddy: '"So now what?" 'Edd: '"I'm afraid we might just find out, Eddy." sky then cracked with more pieces falling off, with Ed's falling as well, and revealing behind the sky is the static backround. ---- [Later, the sky was still broken,Ed was seen sweeping up the pieces, Eddy was annoyed and bored, and Edd was studying one of the pieces. 'Edd: '(excited) "Positivitly, unbelieveable perfectly facinating!" 'Ed: '"Um, may I have a piece of tape sir, please? I'm sorry!" boredly gives Ed a piece of tape. '''Eddy: "This is so tipical! A jawbreaker factory field trip, and I missed it because Ed had to go and break the stupid sky!" returns from the field trip, who was sick and had his toys stuffed with jawbreakers. Jimmy: "I think I ate too many jawbreakers... Sarah!" returns too and she is now really fat from stuffing herslef with too many jawbreakers. Ed takes a look at her. Ed: "'Sarah's face is being deveared by the sky!" '''Edd: '"One alomony at a time, thank you." was rolling over Ed, as Eddy appoarches to a sick Jimmy. 'Ed: '"Release my sister nemenesis of the blue nemies!" 'Eddy: '"Hey squirt, how about you share some of those jawbreaker with "uncle Eddy"? 'Jimmy: '"Sarah, i don't feel so good-" rolled over Jimmy as well, until she stopped. 'Eddy: '"Hey-" notices Sarah's stomach was aching along with Edd. 'Edd: '"Oh my lord!" looked like she was abou to throw up. 'Edd: '"Eddy, stand clear! Eddy!" 'Eddy: '(scared) '''"You won't dare." ending backround was green instead of black, as a result of Sarah vomiting on Eddy. Category:Season 5